Felix, Turbo's Boyfriend
by GamerGal97
Summary: Here we have is an AU having Turbo being a redeemed character. He lives in Fix-It Felix Jr. and gains a creepy obsession with Felix. In this fanfic, Turbo brainwashes Felix for the fun of it by biting him by his neck, transmitting viral coding within Felix. Because of the viral codings, Felix becomes a temporary virus due to his red eyes (even though he doesn't glitch).


**Author's Note:** **This is my first fanfic. It's probably not written well, but this idea was in my head for a while... So I had to put it in as a fanfic. Warning: Contains a bit of yaoi. In addition, there are two love triangles in here. They aren't apparent, but there are hints.**

It has been months after Turbo's invasion of Sugar Rush. Everyone felt peace at last. However, there was one thing they didn't know. Turbo mysteriously came back to life that one night. When he first came back to life, he didn't want to do anything because he felt guilt upon him. He stayed somewhere at Game Central Station until the next morning. When morning arrives, he finds Felix and both of them chatted. Initially, Felix was afraid of him taking over Sugar Rush again or invading other racing games. Turbo explained that he felt guilty over it and wants to live in the game, Fix-It Felix Jr.. Felix agreed that he can live in there. Ever since Turbo moved in, he had gained a creepy obsession of Felix.

Despite his obsession with Felix, he has the decency to let Felix be with Calhoun because Turbo knows they're a married couple. However, he made a deal with Calhoun: Both Calhoun and Turbo have to share Felix.

Of course, Felix was not happy with this deal. This meant that Turbo would brainwash him if Felix ever lost his bets or whenever Turbo is in the mood. Felix would be creeping out of his obsessions with him, but at the same time, they enjoyed each other's company. They have been buddies since the 80s.

"Hey, Felix, darling," Turbo whispered in Felix's ear.

"T-Turbo!" Felix silently screamed.

"So... Are you willing to be my personal slave tomorrow?" Turbo asked.

"Personal slave?! Are you crazy? I would not!" Felix whispered.

"Felix, Felix, Felix... You do know I feel like biting you," Turbo stated politely.

Felix was terrified and tried to squirm his way out, but Turbo grabbed ahold of him. Turbo then opened his mouth, revealing his yellow fangs, and sank them into Felix's neck. Felix moaned as Turbo constantly sank his fangs in. Few minutes later, Turbo left Felix and quietly glitched away.

The next morning, Ralph checked on Felix and noticed his eyes were not his usual blue. They were red instead.

"Hey, Felix," Ralph greeted.

"Hello, Ralph," Felix smiled.

"I got some pie from Mary. Wanna have it?" Ralph offered.

"If Turbo forbids pie, then I _forbid_ pie!" Felix denied the offer.

Ralph was shocked. It was not like Felix to _deny_ pie. Felix would normally accept the pie and _eat it happily._

"Felix, you _aren't thinking_ for yourself!" Ralph said.

"Yes, I am, Ralph. _With_ Turbo's approval," Felix explained.

"No, Felix," Ralph retorted. "The only approval you need is your own approval. Not mine, not Vanellope's, and definitely **not** Turbo's!"

Ralph then went to see Turbo. Ralph was upset with Felix's status.

"Turbo, what the crap did you do to Felix?!" Ralph screamed.

"Relax! He's my slave, okay?" Turbo spoke in a calm tone.

Ralph suddenly grabbed Turbo by his racing suit's collar.

"How long will this effect last?" Ralph demanded.

"It lasts _forever_ unless I undo the spell, which I will in the sunset," Turbo explained.

Ralph then let go of Turbo.

In the meantime, Turbo gave Felix an apron and told him to dust his trophies, clean his apartment room, do the laundry, and wash the dishes. Felix happily did his chores. Then there was a knock on the door. Turbo opened it and it turned out to be Vanellope.

"Hello, Turbs," Vanellope greeted. "What's going on? Why is Mr. Handyman in an apron?"

"Long story," Turbo said.

"Alright then," Vanellope shrugged.

Vanellope left and nodded good-bye. Turbo shut the door and checked up on Felix. Turbo saw that his laundry was well cleaned and folded, his dishes neat and cleaned, and his trophies shining bright. He was quite happy about it.

It was sunset, and Turbo undid the spell. Felix snapped out of his trance, but had collapsed on the ground. Turbo ran to him and carried him back to his apartment room. When he got there, he took the apron off and took his shoes off. He then laid him on his couch. Turbo kissed him and headed back to his room.

Ralph and Vanellope visited Felix moments after Turbo left his room. Ralph bent down and gave Felix a warm kiss on the cheek. Vanellope kissed him on the cheek as well. Ralph stared at her.

"What? Little sissies can kiss their big bros on the cheek, ya know!" Vanellope smirked.

Later that night, Turbo went on and crept towards Felix without saying a word to him. Turbo got Felix's face to face his and kissed him. Felix woke up and felt it, but enjoyed the kiss.

"I should let you rest easily tonight," Turbo said endearingly.

"Why, thank you, Turbo," Felix smiled.

Both of them kissed and said their good nights and left for bed.


End file.
